


Still You

by TalaTheStarsInBetween



Series: As the Tears Fall [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaTheStarsInBetween/pseuds/TalaTheStarsInBetween
Summary: He is amazingHe is talentedHe is a geniusHe is timid but adorableHe is my first and last loveHe is Ushijima Wakatoshi
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: As the Tears Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Still You

When I first saw him I already knew that he will make my world crazy and indeed he did. 

We first me at high school in volleyball club. Ushijima Wakatoshi a name that cannot be forgotten easily. I am amazed by how you played volleyball, with that I asked you to be my friend. You seems to be shocked, do you know how funny and cute you are that time and they way your lips smile a little accepting my offer.

Each day we are together during morning practice, lunch, afternoon practice, going home and even stretches.

Those smiles, the laughs you make, your eyes that sparkle everytime you play. You suddenly light up my dim world and brighten my day. Little by little I notice more of you how serious you are during practice and during matches but at the same time you are enjoying each moment of it. How you act shy but caring around the team and somtimes forget to take care of yourself.

Ushijima Wakatoshi you make my rainy days feels a little warmer and my sunny days more refreshing. 

Until it was our third year in highschool that I decided to be strong enough to confess my feelings for you. I knew from the start that my feelings for him will never be replace but I such a stupid person to believe that maybe, maybe even a tiny chance that he will like me back.

"Wakatoshi-kun~"

"Tendou"

"Can I talk to you after practice?" I gathered every courage I have in my body and build it up to talked to you.

"hmm"

This is it. I said to myself, this is it. It's now or never. Im so scared and I started to feel the heavy breathing not because of practice but because of my rapid heartbeat scared that thousand possibility of what might happened.

"I like you Wakatoshi-kun" 

And there I said it. The world seems to stop and I cant breathe properly. I dont know what to do you seems shocked and tense. But the feeling of my heart drumming my chest as it beat and pound.

"Ah... Im sorry Tendou but I don-"

"It's okay Wakatoshi-kun. I dont expect you return my feeling and its not like you are responsible returning it." Its not okay, Im not okay. That time I felt my little world crash bit by bit. The tiny fragment of my heart fell into pieces and it seems I can't pick it up. 

After that incident I try to forget and focus my attention to another things but it was still you. Im contented, Im fine that we are just friends and nothing more than that. But how can I avoided you. 

So I distance myself and forget this stupid feelings for you but in one smile, one laugh even one glance I cant help fall.

And now here we are still friends after 10 years 

And here I am still love you after 10 years

You are still my first and I guess last love Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
